Морфеус
|Производ. хар. = см. характеристики |Навыки = см. характеристики |Уровень = |Файл диалога = ''MORPH.MSG ORFEO.MSG COMBATAI.MSG (раздел Children, Morpheus) |Актёр = Дэвид Уорнер Александр Клюквин (дубляж) |Дизайнер = |prototype_id = |Дополнительно = 135px110px Концепт-арты: ранний от Скотта Кэмпбелла (слева) и поздний от Леонарда Боярского. }} }} }} Морфеус ( ) — персонаж Fallout, лидер культа «Чада Собора» на момент 2161 года. Биография Ранее 2142 года Морфеус вступил в банду Потрошителей и провёл с ними десять летCOMBATAI.MSG, стр. 7323 и диалог с Николь, стр. 165. Несмотря на то, что Потрошители являлись семейным кланом, который допускал внутренние браки, неизвестно под каким предлогом Морфеус был принят к ним''OBJ DUDE.MSG, стр. 18303: ''Потрошители все появились в результате близкородственного скрещиванияOBJ DUDE.MSG, стр. 27903: Потрошители как шелудивые псы — подлые кровосмесители, ещё и идиоты.KATJA.MSG: Потрошители просто свирепые убийцы. У них в природе заложено наслаждение от пыток и убийств.. Являясь безжалостным и свирепым человеком, Морфеус вызвал у банды симпатию; он стал заниматься у них шпионажем, пытками и убийствами, проявляя беспредельную жестокость в отношении других людей''COMBATAI.MSG: «Давно я не чувствовал на пальцах тёплую кровь!»; «Я — Морфей, Мастер Смерти!».. Позже он покинул банду и возглавил сектантов, верующих в конец Света и Священное пламя — ядерные взрывы Великой войны. В 2152 году Морфеуса и культистов обнаружил Создатель, который привлёк их к служению целям Единства. Лидер секты стал подручным (хотя он сам себя считает партнёром) Создателя, и, в отличие от остальных сектантов, он не считал его богом. В 2162 году Собор с его обитателями, включая Морфеуса, был уничтожен действиями Выходца из Убежища. Характер Внешне Морфеус демонстрирует благочестивый образ жизни и ведёт себя подобно проповедникам давних времён. На самом деле не верит в Создателя и служит ему лишь ради собственного возвышения. Он умён, хитёр, коварен, вкрадчив и совершенно зол, однако не обладает терпением и легко приходит в гневFallout Official Survival Guide, стр. 105-106: «''Outwardly, Morpheus is the supreme leader of the Children of the Cathedral. Though he adopts a pious demeanor and can sound a bit like an old-time country preacher, he does not believe that the Holy Flame, the Dark Lord, the Master is, in fact, God. Morpheus is intelligent, crafty, sly, greasy, and thoroughly evil, ensnared by the promise of power rather than by belief. He has a short fuse and a terrible anger, which make him an extremely dangerous individual».. Морфеус в Fallout Выходец из Убежища может обнаружить Морфеуса на четвёртом этаже Собора и поговорить с ним. Следует осторожно выбирать варианты ответов — в случае, если Морфеус посчитает Выходца шпионом Последователей Апокалипсиса, решит, что главный герой скрывает от него важную информацию или обидится на Выходца, он нападёт. Персонаж с низким интеллектом, заговорив с Морфеусом, также подвергнется нападению. Другие варианты взаимодействия: * Выходец может сказать, что у него есть важная информация об Убежище 13 или врагах Создателя. Морфеус отведёт протагониста к Создателю, с которым начнётся диалог. * Выходец может сказать, что заблудился — искал ванную или исповедальню. Если он одет в мантию, Морфеус поверит, что над Выходцем подшутил отец «Битьё», и отпустит. Повторная попытка разговора приведёт к нападению. Морфеус имеет 60 ОЗ. За его убийство начисляется 1000 ОО. В бою ему помогают Дети ночи, однако, если за первый же ход успеть напасть на Морфеуса, убить его, добежать до лестницы и спуститься, Дети ночи не будут агрессивны. Желательно убийством или кражей добыть у Морфеуса чёрный значок Чад Собора — это ключ к двери, ведущей в Демонстрационное Убежище. Он обычно находится в своих комнатах, когда не читает нам проповеди''OBJ DUDE.MSG, стр. 11303.. Характеристики Расскажи о… Инвентарь |на трупе = — }} Цитаты * * * * * Заметки * В случае удачной проверки на красноречие Морфеус может поверить Выходцу, что его на исповедь прислал Битьё. В ответ на обращение Морфеус всего лишь рассмеётся и отпустит Выходца, сказав напоследок, что это был его удачный день. Если же проверка не увенчается успехом, то Морфеус выскажет своё опасение, что главный герой является шпионом и немедленно начнёт опрос. * Лейтенант негативно отзывается насчёт Морфеуса и может рассказать через функцию «Расскажи о…» о том, что рано или поздно его тоже превратят в супермутанта. Примечательно, что Лейтенант надеется на то, что лидер Чад Собора умрёт мучительной и ужасной смертью. * В файлах игры имеется реплика ''MORP66, которая не была допущена к игре и не была переведена локализаторами. * В варианте Скотта Кэмпбелла Морфеус носит рясу, на капюшоне которого имеется надпись «''milk it does a body good''». * В рамках опции «Расскажи о...» про Морфеуса выскажутся Бутч Харрис, Декер, Катя, Николь, * В рамках той же самой опции Тихо ничего не может сказать о Морфеусе. * Дэйн утверждает, что заставал Морфеуса на том моменте, где тот ругает Детей ночи. * Ранее Морфеус активно проводил церемонии в соборе, своим ораторским искусством он привлекал многих людей к своему движению''FRANCIS.MSG, стр. 129, 133, 134SLUMMER.MSG, стр. 299. Теперь же, проводя немногочисленные выступления, он проповедует о том, что земля должна быть «очищена от неверных»LAURA.MSG, стр. 206. * Выходец из Убежища, притворившись посланником Морфеуса, способен обойти Иеремия. * Также Выходец способен обмануть Битьё и добиться от него значка, сказав что ему нужно пройти к Морфеусу. * Морфеус периодически спускается по потайной лестнице, используя ключ для тайной двериLAURA.MSG, стр. 157, 202. * Лоренцо Джованни, будучи матёрым ростовщиком одного кредитного предприятия, на вопрос о Чадах выскажется, что Морфеус живёт на полную катушку с деньгами, что ему приносят другие людиLORENZO.MSG, стр. 229. * Некоторые супермутанты были поставлены в подчинении Морфеуса. Наслаждение богатством, властью и возможностями отомстить обидчикам оказались для Морфеуса весьма достаточным основанием, чтобы примкнуть к лидеру мутантов и заниматься продвижением его идейNICOLE.MSG, стр. 306. * Иногда Морфеус кричит на малыша КолдераCALDER.MSG, стр. 175. * Выступления Морфеуса, где он быстро произносит фразы о Единстве, были записаны на некоторые носители; видеоизображения с ним периодически проигрываются на экране в аудитории СобораPRO SCEN.MSG, стр. 48801: «Большой чёрно-белый экран. Фигура в мантии читает религиозные догматы с лихорадочной скоростью''».. * Зарк является одним из немногих людей, кто подозревает о спрятанном богатстве Морфеуса. Ранее он пытался исследовать Собор, но из-за вооружённой охраны в лице детей ночи и наличия других искателей, которые потерпели поражение и были убиты, он перестал это делать''ZARK.MSG, стр. 133, 228. Появление За кулисами * Морфей — бог сновидений в греческой мифологии. * В процессе разработки глава Чад Собора носил имя ''ОрфеоCHDSCOUT.MSG, CHDGUARD.MSG, стр. 181, 182. * Вырезанный персонаж Fallout — старейшина Шэйди Сэндс — имел ту же «говорящую голову», что и Морфеус. * Скотт Бенни, который работал над наземной часть Собора, упоминает, что создавал многие диалоговые файлы обитателей локации, однако не занимался Морфеусом. По словам Скотта, кто-то из других разработчиков создал диалог главы Собора уже на том моменте, когда он только примкнул к команде Black Isle[[Библия Fallout 8|Библия Fallout 8]]: «''I'm a bit of a method writer, and when I wrote the Cathedral Cultists, I frightened some of my co-workers by getting into character and telling people how reasonable the Master and his dream was''» «''Morpheus (whose dialogue was written before I came on the project)».. * Персонаж упоминается в шестой и девятой Библии ''Fallout. Галерея FO01 NPC Morpheus G.png|«Наши планы? Мы посланники развития, дитя моё. Мы следуем воле Создателя в его стремлении исцелить землю и людей.» FO01 NPC Morpheus N.png|«Мы знаем, что можно подняться на новый уровень, прекрасное место, куда человечество должно стремиться. Наша цель - найти лучшую, более полную жизнь, чем нынешняя, омраченная трудностями и борьбой.» FO01 NPC Morpheus B.png|«Заключим сделку. Скажи мне, что ты знаешь, и сможешь уйти отсюда на своих ногах.» FO01 NPC Morpheus G.png|Ф…Хе, хе, хе. Видимо, это был Битьё. Ему очень нравится причинять верующим неприятности. Это удачный день для тебя, мой маленький невежественный дружок. Можешь свободно уйти отсюда. Avatar-Morpheus.jpg Fo1 Morpheus.png|Морфеус в своих покоях Fo1 Cathedral Morpheus Slide.png|Слайд с Морфеусом Примечания }} de:Morpheus en:Morpheus pl:Morfeusz uk:Морфеус Категория:Персонажи Fallout Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout Категория:Единство: персонажи Категория:Чада Собора Категория:Обитатели Собора Категория:Религиозные деятели Категория:Лидеры культов Категория:Люди Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout